charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KhanWiz
Archives */Archive 1/ */Archive 2/ */Archive 3/ */Archive 4/ */Archive 5/ */Archive 6/ */Archive 7/ */Archive 8/ */Archive 9/ */Archive 10/ */Archive 11/ */Archive 12/ */Archive 13/ */Archive 14/ */Archive 15/ __TOC__ WELCOME Please leave your messages bellow. Paige Image Yes x) I think I also changed the lip color to, but I can't remember and I used photoshop. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 12:27, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Downloaded the Trial from Adobe and just went here for different serial codes. But you have to put them in everytime you use it, it doesn't matter if it's the same one or not. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 12:29, March 27, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean by that? D: --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 12:33, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Lol, No I don't. xD I just learnt how to change the hair color and stuff yesterday. x) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 12:35, March 27, 2011 (UTC) I don't even think I'm that good at doing it. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 12:40, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Well thanks. xD I kind of rushed the Paige image, if you closly at her face, you can see the hair color has gone onto her forehead as-well. x) You should set him like a youtube channel for it maybe? xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 12:43, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Ah, that kind of made no sense xD Idk try setting up another site thing like a wordpress one. x) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 12:48, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Yes and I also changed the nail color. I was trying to make her look like she did in Season 8 xD--LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 07:15, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Holly's FB Hi Khan, since I've seen (months ago) that Holly became your friend in Facebook and followed you on Twitter, its is true that this is her FB is the one who she said in Twitter? Also, do you add her or the other way around? Thanks in advance. --Dyego Halliwell // Administrator - (talk page) - - (sandbox) 19:33, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok. Thanks. --Dyego Halliwell // Administrator - (talk page) - - (sandbox) 20:14, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Avatar Yeah. xD How'd you know? D: --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 07:07, March 29, 2011 (UTC) For some reason, I got obsessed with the movies. x). I got the first one out last week and watched it and noticed Kerr Smith aka Kyle Brody was in it and for some reason my whole obsession with Drew Fuller suddenly went to Kerr. But anyways, I liked the first one but at the end Kerr's character, died which pissed me off cause I wanted Alex to die. But I found out in the second movie he dies anyways, but Clear from the first movie comes back again..but she ends up getting burnt to death, which is, I think was how she was meant to die in the first movie, if you remember she was in the car which caught on fire and the electricy thing but Alex was able to prevent her death. And And D: I like how the characters in the second one, were connected to the ones in the first one. Like the druggo in the second one who gets..well sliced. He was at france and was spose to go to some play, but was distracted cause some huge sign fell on a dude, which happened to be Kerr's character, Carter and I think one of them was meant to go to this hotel, but she was stopped cause a bus hit another girl, Terry from the first one. x) The third one's my favorite, cause i like the girl who plays the main one and the guy who survives with her plays Ian on Pretty Little Liars, which I've been watching alot lately and I haven't watched the fourth one in a while, it was kind of boring. But 5 comes out in august and it's about a bridge collaspe thingy. xD And wow that was a long message. D: --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:18, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Yes, Jacqueline MacInnes Wood is in it, she's from the Bold and the Beautiful, but you probably don't watch it. xD I'm excited to watch it when it comes out. I'm not really into the whole Scary Movie one's, I think they're stupid. I've been getting movies that have sequels after them, like Scream, I know What you did Last Summer, Poltergeist, but I've also gotten My Bloody Valentine, which also star's Kerr Smith, Point of Entry which stars Holly Marie Combs and The Ultimate Gift which star Drew Fuller. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:31, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but them people make the movie all..idk it's like stupid funny and it's perdictable. x) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:37, March 29, 2011 (UTC) I only like Diaster Movie. x) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:41, March 29, 2011 (UTC) I really liked the song at the end, it's hilarous. xD And yes I do. D: Did you see the whole article I wrote on Phoebe's spells she cast at her reunion? xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:46, March 29, 2011 (UTC) I don't even know, I've always used it with everything. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:51, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Avril Eyes and eye lashes. Also I think her outfit is a lil' bit changed. --Dyego Halliwell // Administrator - (talk page) - - (sandbox) 20:40, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Charmed:Administrators All is fixed ;-) I changed Andyman to inactive and removed IMan since he left. He did leave, right? --PerryPeverell - (talk) - ( ) 21:06, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Admin I replied and yeah, My internet died for like a week -.- It pissed me off. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 17:09, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Main Page I mentioned to Glenn that I could help you guys add a live news feed of Charmed news from Google to the main page. Sort of like how we have on TB wiki and how I put on my Andy Griffith Wiki http://mayberry.wikia.com/wiki/Mayberry_Wiki .. oh yeah and on the 90210pedia too.. http://90210.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page We could title the section "The Bay Mirror". Let me know what you think- if interested, I can do it for you guys... Buffy-- 19:41, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ----- Cool. Just let me know what Andrew says. I think your Wiki definitely needs a good News feed/source. :) Buffy Coding Curious.. who did the background to the main page? It seems I know almost ALL coding, except how to add larger pictures to the background (you know, not have the tiled pictures) lol. buffy : I do not understand what you mean. Just on the homepage or the Halliwell Manor picture on the background? --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 20:21, April 6, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, how do you add larger images like that. I can still only upload 350x200px at best.. then tile it. Babyjabba told me it's kinda difficult.. it's about working with pixel size, or something. Buffy :: Well Glenn done it :) But it is just one small image that stops, and we have the color running down :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 06:58, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Promotions and Demotions If we are going to be technical and punish people for almost every little thing, then you and Andrew should be subject to a block if you promote or demote a user with consulting all administrators and users; just because you guys are bureaucrats, that SHOULD NOT give you immunity from the rules; rules shall apply to everyone, if the rules only apply to certain people rather than everyone, then the rules should not exist at all. When promoting a user or demoting them, a vote should occur otherwise, for all we know, it could just be preferential treatment and you/Andrew only promote a person you like or demote a person you don't like. So everyone knows a promotion or demotion is fair, a vote should occur, and if the majority of people agree a person should be promoted or demoted, then you and Andrew can follow through and make the demotion or promotion. PiperHollyCharmed 15:27, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Ever since you got back on here, all you've done is complained. Can't you go and be bossy somewhere else? --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:29, April 7, 2011 (UTC) New Format & Old Format Now, as you can see a lot of pages are getting turned into the new format, which is basically a toned down version of the "old format" and I remember HalliwellManor saying he doesn't like it and saying it deletes every needed information. So I was looking at other Wiki's, well actually more specifically The Vampire Diaries Wiki and I noticed they kind of have the same thing going there, there Main Character Pages, aren't over flowing with information and unwanted photos, they just recorded down the important parts. However, they do have a separate article with a more detailed information (like the one's that can be found on the old format) ''But, they created the article like for example, if you would do it to Piper's article, they have it like Piper Halliwell/''Season 2, which I think the whole slash bit, creates like a kind of subpage?, but it's not like an actual page and you could just link the Main article to that, for a more detail version of them. Here's what the Vampire Diaries Wiki did. * Main Article: **Caroline Forbes * Main Article, with Sub Content **Sub Page And you can see up top how it links back to the actual article, if you get that. What do you think? --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:51, April 7, 2011 (UTC) *What a GREAT idea! With 8 years of info, I think subpages would work out brilliantly! 15:54, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Why is it LeonardoWyatt you bring HalliwellManor into every conversation? The way I see it is it doesn't matter what Vampire Diaries Wiki does, it is a series still going on and a lot of content still has to be added to their articles; when that series ends, I'm sure much more information would be added to the main articles. As of right now, pertinent season information is missing from the sisters' articles that have been rewritten. Certain demonic encounters should be included in the articles like the previous versions as should certain obstacles that put a strain on the Charmed Ones' feelings about being witches should be added - at one time or another each sister had a problem with being a witch and were sick of the ramifications of being witches, that information has been removed - and I also agree with what was said about the infoboxes, blue for everyone doesn't fit PiperHollyCharmed 17:23, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :: :: ::Thank-you BuffyMyBasset, for the compliment. I think it's a good idea also, having sub pages with the actual main article. It still keeps the main article cleaner, and users can go to the sub pages, to find out more about what happened to each sister over the years. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 17:31, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::: PiperHollyCharmed; we mention him because he scared the wiki. LeonardoWyatt great idea: go forward with it :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 17:32, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Thank-you. x) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 17:34, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :I love the idea Andrew. It's definitely going to be great for the wiki. --— [[User:PerryPeverell| PerryPeverell ]][[User_talk:PerryPeverell| Talk ]] [[User:PerryPeverell/Sandbox| Sandbox ]] 17:37, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Thank-you, again. xD Just remember, I'm just getting the old information that was on the article, before the new format came in place and they need to be cleaned up, cause I noticed photo's are everywhere and they don't really make sense. x) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 17:41, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah that would be great. I'll have a look at the pictures when I can. --— [[User:PerryPeverell| PerryPeverell ]][[User_talk:PerryPeverell| Talk ]] [[User:PerryPeverell/Sandbox| Sandbox ]] 18:02, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Much appreciated x) I just had to spell check appreciated like five times, cause I kept getting it wrong. -.- --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 18:05, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Email I replied back to your email, by the way. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 17:57, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Main page You're welcome guys!! Glad you like the feature. :) 20:25, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Charmed Fonts What fonts do you mean? The font used for the first logo, the second logo, the credits, etc. ?? If you can wait 'till this evening, I'll make a zip file and send you the fonts myself. --— [[User:PerryPeverell| PerryPeverell ]][[User_talk:PerryPeverell| Talk ]] [[User:PerryPeverell/Sandbox| Sandbox ]] 12:08, April 8, 2011 (UTC) BlockBanner Do you like this banner I made that when you block someone, you put it on there talk page, to notify other user's of there block? I got the idea after the first user's page I put it on, was removing content, swearing, spamming etc. So yeah from there, you just click edit, input the reasons and how long etc. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 17:13, April 8, 2011 (UTC) The Day and the Time Hi Khan, I was checking your userpage, and I wonder, what's coming on 2 days? (I think I know, but I'm not sure if my predictions are right). -- Dyego Halliwell // Administrator - (talk page) - - (sandbox) 15:22, April 9, 2011 (UTC)